Talk:Trans Sylvanian Railway
Downtown? How can the train get there?? 13:40, 2 March 2008 (UTC) When did we agree to add in a line to Charleston?! Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:37, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. Ask Horton why he added it. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 19:41, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's because he is minister for transport. However this doesn't mean he has executive power to just do things. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 19:44, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yep. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:51, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::If you go on The Pub, you will see that many users have my support. HORTON11: • 19:53, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::But not the support of the governor. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:54, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Public support does not mean you get to do what you want. Besides you haven't even thought about the cost of this. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 19:55, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, he does not want to be supportive. If you look at the Ministry of Transportation page "ministry is tasked with managing public transportation ran by the government in Lovia". As the railways and stations are owned by Congress then it would be under my duties to do this. Nevertheless, before Kunarian escalates this even more, I would like to come to a good solution. HORTON11: • 19:58, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::I do not want to be supportive of a plan I was not consulted on. And that is only managing, there is no law which gives you executive power. I am not trying to escalate this I am simply trying to find out why, being governor, I was not consulted. Personally I feel that Charleston should develop it's own economy rather than creating a system which will move jobs to Noble City. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 20:24, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::The main purpose for this extension of the line is to allow Charleston to transport its goods and allow good land connections with the rest of Lovia. The reason why you were not consulted is because you technically have no say in federal affairs as governor. But then again as this railway goes only through Sylvania, you're right in wanting to have a voice. Now, we can either keep on arguing like whiney kids or Anerican politicians, or we can work out a good solution together to benefit the state and the country (I'm open to all suggestions, though I think that the railway is a great solution). HORTON11: • :: 20:39, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::We can make connections with Charleston in a much better way in my opinion. I have complete final say unless overturned by congress, and federal affairs it may be but you're doing things in the state of which '''I' am governor and I'm glad you at least recognise that. I have a solution that will benefit the people of Charleston and by the increase in the economy there, benefit the state and by giving them the ability to be more independent with their goods as well as allowing them a shipping line they will be able to carry out internal trade better, therefore benefiting Lovia. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:27, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I think this is a good idea. A rail route to Charleston will allow for more exports from there and thus more jobs, not less. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:22, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Only exports from there, it will not give them greater economical independence. More jobs will be created in the headlands by supporting a shipping industry in the headlands than a railway to Noble City and back. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 00:02, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I think both would be fine. The railway from Charleston would also go to Hurbanova and connect right into the railway that goes to Kings. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:26, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I am not against a railway being built in Sylvania but a quicker and as I believe more permanent solution is to set up a publicly owned transportation company and docks that can begin exporting around Lovia sooner rather than later. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 00:35, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Shipping is way more expesive because you have to make a port and docks and you need to get ships, wich are really expensive. THwere are already good train networks so maybe it might be better to choose trains for Charleston.MMunson (talk) 23:45, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :You are wrong, it is much more profitable and can tend to the world market and not be restricted to just Lovia. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 00:02, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I never said less profitable, its only mopre expensive to setup. And can't we have both, cause that wou;d be better for business.MMunson (talk) 00:19, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :So we should chose the one that is the best long term solution and that is the one that furthers international trade and such. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 00:35, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Exactly. I do agree with Kunarian about this whole argument. * 1. If the ministries did everything in the states without consulting the governors, there would be no point of governors nor state elections. *2. A long term solution is the best, since after a while the train network will need replacement trains, btw, whoever said bringing the things from Charleston to Noble City, the idea was meant to be from the headlands to charleston, not a 2-way train change long trip. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 07:35, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::A train can be used to send goods to other locations in Lovia and then out into the world as well. Whaile I am not opposed to Charleston having its own port, I have to agree with MMUnson that it will be very expensive to build and maintain while we have other capable ports which could be used (realistically it would take longer to build and have operating that a 1-stop railway extension). And Happy, if you see the Pacific Railroad Company page, all the trains are rather new so it would be a while before they'll need to be replaced. HORTON11: • 14:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :::A train will not be able to go to all the farms and places of business and pick up their goods, lorries and trucks will be used at some point, so why not cut out the middle man and just use lorries and trucks? Also we do have other ports but not one in Charleston, by your logic we have other railroads so therefore we don't need one (of course being facetious again but you get the point). Also it would not take longer to build a harbour I believe and I doubt it would be more expensive, and considering the long term profits I believe it would be much better for our economy than another railway. Also the PRC seems like a monopoly, and I don't like monopolies. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 14:44, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Like I've said before, it's not another railway, just a short extension. We could use lorries and trucks, but we don't yet have the infrastructure necessary. The railway line will only need a small expansion to connect to Charleston. Like most users on the wiki, I'll stress again that a railway is a good, practical solution, and definately cheaper than port-building (and it would take quite a long time to build as well). Then again, there are benefits to having a port. Frankly I think that the best solution for Charleston and Lovia would be using both rail and train. That combination will minimize fuel and time costs and allow several different sectors to benefit. In regards to your monopoly issue, there are things we can do. You could make a joint public-private railway company in which Charleston (and other settlements) can own a portion. Happy65 wanted to start one, so we could consider him. HORTON11: • 14:57, December 11, 2012 (UTC) reset. So, tell me, how long exactly will this short extension be? And we currently use lorries and trucks, how else would things get around? the reason I propose a new public company is to create a more organised system for the Headlands. And once again, a proper harbour (which is all we need to begin trading) '''would not take as long as you say' and would provide many more benefits to Charleston than your railway would. Both rail and train? I assume you mean ports and rail? Also you need to consider the costs, you seem to want to spend madly without regard for the cost and frankly I do not want to let the debt be dropped onto the people. And the monopoly issue can be sorted easily, by having a publicly owned transport company in the headlands. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:19, December 11, 2012 (UTC) #The extension will be to Charleston like was proposed, nothing more, nothing less #No one has done a page on truck transportation nor has it featured prominently in Lovian trasportation. That's not to say we can't use trucks (we should try and incorporate it into the system), but a train will carry more in less time. #A good harbor is expensive and time-consuming, but in the long run can be beneficial. But you also need to consider the costs of having and maintaining ships to transport goods is very high. #If you're worried about the debt, we can always go for a public-private partnership. That way, we can achieve both of the ideas and the people will not have to pay as much (then again we don't have taxes, so how can they pay?). Now I've put up a few good ideas, but to get a little you gotta give a little as well. HORTON11: • 15:44, December 11, 2012 (UTC) To counter: #There will be no extension to Charleston, you do not even know how long the line will be so how can you even know that the costs will be easily countered? #Considering that it would be natural to assume that goods move around the nation, trucks and lorries would be around anyways. And a train cannot go to the individual farms and such, it will stop in Charleston and all the trucks and lorries will still have to go there, at least with a harbor we can have both national and international trade. #A railway is expensive and time consuming. Also there is no need to concern ourselves with the costs of having and maintaining ships as the private sector will manage it as always. #Both plans are expensive, even with extra funding from enterprises. Now that we are getting towards having a realistic estimate of the cash flow in our economy we can't afford to be spending without considering our funds anymore. I believe we must do only one, and I believe the one we must do is the one that gets the most for the headlands. I have put forwards what I think, while compromise would be nice, this situation is difficult to do so on, however I have been thinking about an idea and I may put it forwards soon. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:21, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Maybe a bus system, that'll be cheap? Happy65 ' Talk CNP ' 15:51, December 11, 2012 (UTC) These plans are not mutually exclusive. I personally would like a train station in Charleston. We'll just need to extend a line from Charleston to Clave Rock and add one station. Is that too much? We can also have a harbor at the same time. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:11, December 11, 2012 (UTC)